


Where the Magic Happens

by AmityGreen



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityGreen/pseuds/AmityGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP, set after the YouTube video of Ed and Aaron getting to their new apartment in France. Follows on from Ed filming the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Magic Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fic. I couldn't get it out if my head after Ed commented "This is where the magic happens." as he walked into the bedroom, so here it is.

Ed turned the phone off and stopped his excited jumping on the bed. He looked at the scowl on Aaron's face. "Come on mate, crack a smile. We're in a fantastic apartment, in a great city, fully paid for, and you've got a face like someone just stamped on your iPod."

"That better for you?" Aaron plastered on the cheesiest fake grin he could muster, then turned back to a scowl. He wanted to be happy, he did, but he couldn't help thinking about what might be happening back home. The police were bound to be sniffing around. He knew he could count on his family to keep quiet, but what about Adam? Would his best friend be able to stifle his guilt, ride out the next few days, weeks, keep his promise to get on with his life? Aaron wasn't sure.

This was no good. If he carried on like this Ed was going to get suspicious. Worse, he might decide it wasn't worth the hassle and tell Aaron to go. Then what would he do? He couldn't jump on a plane and head home. "Surprise, I'm back. Oh yeah that thing about me starting the fire, just a joke that, don't send me to prison". No this was it, there was no going back, and he did want to be here. He wasn't in love with Ed, but he certainly fancied him. Who wouldn't? He was fit, good looking, a laugh, and they had fun together. Who knew where it might lead? They could have a good time even if it never led anywhere. There was the job too, his dream job. Yes,there were certainly enough good reasons to be happy about being here.

"Sorry mate," Aaron looked up at Ed, his smile genuine this time. "Been a strange couple of days. I'm tired and you know me enough now to know I'm a grumpy git. I'm happy. This place is great."

Ed stepped off the bed and moved towards Aaron. Without speaking Ed moved to kiss him. The kiss was soft, their lips just touching. Neither of them sought to deepen it. It was a kiss about reassurance, not passion. Aaron hoped Ed wasn't going to regret bringing him out here.

Aaron sighed as they parted "Come on, let's see if whoever left those croissants out for us thought to get a few beers in. You can try to work out which of those cupboards is really a fridge." He turned to the door and headed out to the stairs. Ed followed closely behind him.

It only took four attempts to locate the fridge and they were in luck, it was well stocked with all the essentials. Butter, milk, eggs and most importantly beer. Result.

"Does this club of yours do this for all their new players? It's like arriving at a holiday apartment." Aaron leant against the counter. He opened a beer, handing it over before opening another. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a long gulp.

"Only the special ones." Ed winked.

"I'm surprised they didn't charge you excess baggage for that head of yours." This was better. The banter was easy; comfortable. When the beers were finished they took another two and headed to the sofa, turning the tv on before remembering that neither of them spoke French so they had no idea what was going on.

Aaron stretched out, kicking his shoes off to make himself more comfortable. "You gonna show me these videos you keep shooting on your phone then?"

Ed delved into his pocket, took out his phone and passed it over. He leaned into Aaron so they could watch together and opened the video folder.

They were pretty dull, Aaron thought. He noticed his own frown featured heavily. Sighing inwardly he made a mental note to be less grumpy. Doubtful it would last but he'd give it a try.

The final video was half way through when Aaron hit pause and turned shaking his head. He mock grimaced as he spoke. "You did not just say that this is where the magic happens as you pushed the bedroom door open. Cringe!"

"What? It is." Ed grinned. "Or at least it will be once I get you in there."

"Yeah if you say so. What was I saying earlier about your ego?" Aaron did his best to sound unconvinced but even as he spoke he was remembering those few nights when Ed had stayed over at the Woolpack. His face flushed slightly and he had to look away.

Ed moved his hand onto Aaron's thigh. "You're blushing" he whispered teasingly as his hand moved higher. "You know I'm right, we're good together."

Ed placed his beer on the floor then reached over to grab Aaron's, putting that one down too. He moved to face Aaron, sideways on the sofa, and gently took hold of his shoulders. "Need a little reminder?" His gaze trailed down Aaron's body and he smiled, tugging his bottom lip with his teeth.

Shit, Ed looked good. And the way he'd looked at Aaron, his stare lingering at his crotch slightly, that got Aaron's pulse going and his cock hardening in his loose trousers.

Aaron didn't speak, he turned into Ed and crushed their lips together, pushing him back against the sofa arm heavily. His tongue pushed at Ed's lips, which parted in easy surrender, his own moving hard against them.

Ed is good at this, Aaron thought, as he felt a tongue trace along his bottom lip, then teeth nipping at the flesh. He moaned quietly as he pushed his body in closer, moving until Ed was laid back, pressed between him and the sofa arm.

Slowly Aaron's hand drifted, easing it's way up Ed's side, circular strokes teasing sensitive skin under the hem of Ed's shirt.

"Aaron. I want you." Ed writhed, the need clear in his voice. He kissed Aaron again and reached over, grabbing his arse in both hands and pulling him in tighter so they groins could rub over each other. Aaron pushed down as Ed thrust upwards, the movement growing more frantic and desperate as their erections ground together.

Aaron pulled his head back slightly, breaking the kiss. His head hovered close to Ed's, their lips barely touching as they breathed heavily into each other's mouths. They were both so close to the edge, another few thrusts and they'd be coming in their trousers.

Ed moaned, "Oh, fuck. Aaron... Stop... I don't want to finish yet."

Aaron stopped, slumping so he lay heavily on Ed. He turned his face and buried it in the crook of Ed's neck. He was just as turned on as Ed appeared to be, he slowed his breathing, calming down before trying to speak.

Once he felt in control again Aaron stood, grabbing Ed's hand and yanking him upright. "Come on then, take me to bed. Show me where the magic happens," he winked, gesturing with a nod as he pulled them towards the stairs.

They took the stairs quickly and burst through the bedroom door, landing unceremoniously on the large bed in the middle of the room. Quick to get on with what he'd started Aaron moved to straddle over one of Ed's thighs. He leant over and touched their lips together. The kiss was urgent and needy. Ed grabbed at Aaron's neck, spreading his fingers over the back of his head, holding him in place. Aaron's tongue pressed, opening Ed's lips and slipping into his mouth. Aaron ground his erection against Ed's leg. His hand moved over to palm Ed's cock through his jeans, pressing and groping hard. Ed arched up into the touch seeking more friction.

Finding the fastening on Ed's jeans Aaron pushed them open and moved to yank at them to pull them down. Ed lifted his hips as the denims and the pants underneath slid down his legs over his knees and off. Aaron crawled back over to lie above him.

Ed groaned in pleasure as Aaron's still clothed body rubbed over his naked flesh. He grabbed Aaron's hips driving them together as their mouths met again in a bruising kiss.

Ed kissed and licked along Aaron's jaw, over his neck, before settling just below his ear on a spot he knew drove Aaron crazy. "You...have got far too many clothes on." he teased Aaron's earlobe with his teeth as he spoke.

Hooking his fingers under Aaron's shirt, Ed pushed it up his body until it bunched around his chest. Aaron moved upright and pulled the material slowly over his head, dropping it onto the bed beside him.

Ed looked up at his shirtless boyfriend, his smile indicating his approval of the hard abs he'd uncovered. Reaching up to stroke the exposed skin, fingers gliding up and then back down Aaron's body, he paused to pinch one nipple tightly. Aaron gasped, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Like that?" Ed repeated the motion, this time pinching a little harder and adding a slight twist. Aaron groaned, his eyes closing, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yeah, you like that."

"Lie down." Ed pushed him sideways and off his legs. "Get naked. Lie on your back."

The commanding tone in Ed's voice sent a shiver up Aaron's spine. He did as he was told, quickly shucking down his trackies and boxers, removing his socks and leaving everything in a crumpled heap on the floor. He climbed back to the centre of the bed and laid down.

Ed had stood to take his own top off and as he turned back to face Aaron, his breath caught, the gasp obvious to Aaron. Ed's eyes roamed the body before him, it made Aaron a little self conscious, he spoke to try to get Ed's attention "Stop staring and get over here."

"Just admiring the view." He didn't make a move, his eyes remained fixed on Aaron's body. He licked his lips, an action which told Aaron exactly what his boyfriend had on his mind. "It's a good view"

"The view from here's not too bad either. I've always been more of a hands on admirer though."

"Hands on's good, touching's good. But looking, watching, that could be good too." Ed didn't give Aaron time to think before he carried on. "Touch yourself. Show me what you like." his voice was low and husky, nothing like his usual voice, Aaron barely recognised it.

"What? I can't... It's ... I can't do that with you watching"

"Course you can. Fuck Aaron. It'll be so hot to watch." Ed slowly ran his hand over his chest, tweaking one nipple as he spoke. "Really fucking hot Aaron."

Aaron hesitated slightly. He wanted to. Damn, at that moment with Ed looking at him like that, he wanted to do anything he asked. But he'd never done that in front of anyone, it was too personal

It was stupid though, surely last night when Ed had taken Aaron into his mouth, sucking and licking him until he couldn't think or breathe, that was more intimate than what he was asking now, wasn't it?

That blow job had been amazing; fast and frantic. Ed had one hell of a talented mouth. Just remembering the hot, wet heat enveloping him was getting Aaron worked up again.

"Yeah, like that Aaron. Man, that's... Shit, that's hot" Ed's voice broke Aaron from his thoughts. He hadn't realised his hand was on his cock, working up and down, slowly. "I could... I could watch you for hours." Ed's voice caught on that last comment.

With one hand still pumping, Aaron brought the other up to caress his stomach, stroking over the hard flesh, moving up to his chest. He pinched his nipple hard between his thumb and finger, the slight pain sent a pulse through his body, straight to his aching cock. He closed his eyes, letting the pleasure take over.

"Shit... I can't..." Ed struggled to form a coherent sentence "Mate, Aaron... Can't wait to fuck you."

Aaron almost lost it then. That's exactly what he wanted. At that moment he couldn't think of anything he wanted more. "Yeah?" He opened his eyes to look over at Ed still standing at the end of the bed watching.

"You like this? Like to see me hard? What you gonna do to me? Tell me." Aaron opened his legs as he spoke, spread them and bent his knees, exposing himself fully to Ed.

"I... I... Shit I don't... Can't..." he looked like he was struggling to speak. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking directly at Aaron, his dark eyes hooded with want. "I'm gonna fuck you til you don't know where you are."

Ed's obvious arousal spurred Aaron on. He closed his eyes, losing himself to the sensation of his hand squeezing and pulling. He barely registered the movement of the bed dipping as Ed moved over to join him. He felt his legs being pushed, Ed's hands gently coaxing them even further apart so he could settle himself in the gap between them.

Ed's hand joined Aaron's wrapping around his cock and stroking, his other hand gently teasing at the skin on the inside of his thighs. He bent over to lick at the head of Aaron's cock, circling his tongue around before taking the length into his mouth and sucking.

"Fuck, that's good" Aaron tried, but failed, not to thrust up. Ed removed both their hands and moved his mouth down as far as he could, then up, he swirled his tongue, then sank back again. His hands moved to pin Aaron's hips to the mattress. The pressure was just a little hard, Aaron would remember that bruising hold for days.

As Ed continued to work Aaron with his mouth, tongue and every so often a slight scrape of teeth he pressed his own hips down against the bed covers. Both men were lost in sensation as the heat and arousal built between them.

Ed released one hand, moving away from the gripping hold on Aaron's hip, to tease at his balls. Rolling them gently, lightly pulling at the sensitive skin surrounding them. All the while he never let up the pressure of his mouth.

Aaron reached down, grabbing at the hand that was teasing him. He gripped Ed's wrist, pulling it up and away. Ed stopped what he was doing. He didn't release Aaron's cock, but his mouth stopped moving. He looked up towards Aaron's face. Their eyes met briefly and Aaron knew that they both needed the same thing.

Aaron drew Ed's captured hand up to his face, he opened his mouth and sucked in two fingers. His tongue swirled, his teeth nipped at the pads of his fingers.

"Take them Aaron." Ed pushed his fingers hard into Aaron's mouth. "Deep, just like I'm gonna take you. You want... want my wet fingers in you?"

"Yes, oh fuck, yes." That's exactly what Aaron wanted; Ed's fingers, his tongue, his cock. Aaron was past the point of being self conscious. All thoughts focused on one goal. "Get the lube Ed... Now" Ed had so far always taken the lead in what they did. There was something about taking orders from him that really turned Aaron on, but right now he knew what he needed and he knew how to get it.

Ed sat up. He leant over to his suitcase which lay opened on the floor. Reaching inside it only took a few seconds to locate a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Roll over."

That voice sent another jolt of anticipation through Aaron. He pushed up on his elbows, flipping himself over, bending his knees up under him and parting his legs.

Ed moved to kneel behind Aaron. "Shit, you look good like that." He ran his hands up Aaron's thighs, over his arse, kneading it hard. He slicked his fingers with the lube before sliding them back onto Aaron.

"Mmmmm." Aaron's face was flat against the mattress, his voice muffled. He used actions, pushed back into Ed's hand. It didn't matter what words he was speaking. Ed would know what he wanted

Ed's expert fingers slipped easily up Aaron's crack, pushing against his tight hole. He circled once, teasing the sensitive skin. Feeling Aaron's muscle give slightly Ed increased the pressure and slipped inside. Aaron groaned, the sound coming from deep within him. He turned his head to speak "So good... More." His voice was deep and low, full of want.

Ed didn't need asking twice, he moved the finger deeper, twisting it, pulling out then pushing back in hard and fast. He added the next finger, then another until all three were pumping into that hot, tight channel with ease.

"Fuck, so tight... So fucking tight." Aaron loved hearing the Arousal in Ed's voice. He felt himself stretching to accommodate those probing fingers. "Good?"

"Mmmm... Good." Aaron couldn't think more than just repeating back what he was being asked. His fists twisted into the bed cover, his arms tensed and he pushed up onto his elbows and arched his back. The motion and change of position pushed Ed's fingers further in, making Aaron gasp as they found that spot deep inside. "So...good...fuck..do it...now Ed...now"

Aaron felt empty as Ed pulled out, but it was only seconds before he'd rolled the condom on and slicked it, adding more lube to Aaron's arse. He moved to get the position just right and pushed forward slightly until just the head slid past the tight ring into intense hot pleasure.

"Still, just ... Stay there. Just.. Bloody hell Aaron that's good" He sank fully into Aaron's body. He wasn't going to last long not once he started moving.

"You want it fast and hard?" He started pounding in short sharp strokes, grabbing Aaron's hips to keep him still. "Or.." He slowed his movements and bent to lay his chest onto Aaron's back. He licked his neck before continuing "…slow and long?" Aaron could go either way just now, but he could guarantee that if he chose the latter he'd end up with fast and hard eventually anyway. There's no way Ed could resist that for long.

"Hard... Need it hard... Now."

Ed used his knees to push Aaron's legs further apart. He straightened up and placed one hand on the small of Aaron's muscled, smooth back. Gripping his hip in that tight hold with his other hand, he drove forward in a hard shallow thrust.

He pounded into Aaron, over and over, his skin was on fire, sweat breaking out all over. "Fuck...fuck, Aaron... shit." Ed panted, barely able to control his rhythm. He fell forward,laying out over Aaron who sunk lower and twisted sideways.

Aaron stretched one leg out straight and Ed moved to straddle it. He pushed Aaron's other leg up towards his chest and held it there, plunging back into that gripping heat. The change in angle meant Ed swiped over Aaron's sweet spot with every thrust, causing bursts of intense pleasure through his entire body.

Ed grabbed Aaron's face, turning his head awkwardly until their lips met in a hungry, open mouthed kiss, tongues tangling together. He nipped at Aaron's lips, then trailed kisses over his jaw before pushing up again to continue pounding into Aaron.

"Nearly... Not gonna last." Ed groaned out, Aaron could feel his own climax approaching, his thighs tensed and his balls drew up close, he tried to move his arm under his body to wrap around his aching cock, he longed for release.

"No, don't... I want to suck you." Ed knew Aaron loved the feeling of coming down his throat. "Want you to come in my mouth while I finger you." He barely had time to finish that sentence before he shuddered his release, grunting into the soft skin of Aaron's neck.

As soon as he caught his breath Ed pulled out suddenly, rolled Aaron over onto his back and sank his mouth down onto his cock in one swift movement. He spread Aaron open and slid two fingers into his sensitive hole, sucking hard and fast at the same time.

Aaron was so close to the edge, he barely had time to warn Ed with a sharp tug at his hair. Within seconds he was pulsing hot spurts onto Ed's willing tongue with a loud shout of "Fuck, yes!"

Ed stayed where he was for a long time afterwards, his head resting on Aaron's thigh, their harsh breaths the only sound in the quiet room. Once he'd recovered enough to move he climbed over Aaron to kiss him slowly.

When Ed pulled away he winked as a wide grin spread across his face. "Magic?"

"Maybe." Aaron answered, smiling up at the ceiling.

"So, anywhere else you want to try out this magic wand?" Ed gestured to his dick which was already showing willingness for another round.

Aaron laughed loudly turning to face Ed, swatting at his shoulder, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Oh no. You didn't. You really didn't just say that. Mate, never call it that again."


End file.
